


How I Fell For Park Chanyeol

by wetchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetchen/pseuds/wetchen
Summary: Kyungsoo see's Chanyeol again which stirs up new found feelings.





	How I Fell For Park Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't proofread so sorry if there's any typos! I haven't written in a bit so hopefully this isn't too bad. Enjoy!

   The first thing I noticed was his height. He’s stupidly large and I hate it! Well… I actually kind of love it but still! No one should be that large! His hand is practically the size of my face times two. But other than his height, his voice captivated me as well. The rich, deep tones of his voice could make anyone melt into a pile of soft thoughts and fuzzy feelings. That’s the thing about Chanyeol, his presence brings the feelings of protection and safety while also seeping with a warm and familiarity. Chanyeol makes me feel as if I could do anything (within reason of course) and he’d support it 100% and give me the reassurance I crave and want.  
   When I started falling for this stupidly tall man, it was sort of like fate found a chance and took it. We had previously known each other for a brief moment. I, being Kyungsoo, the quiet yet always caring of a person in high school and Chanyeol being the loud but gentle giant, got a long for the moments we had spoken. The most we ever conversed with each other was a semester of chemistry, when we had been assigned lab partners. Other then that, we went our separate ways once that class had finished up. We had reconnected the one day I was a complete and utter mess. I was starting an internship for this robotics company, lo and behold, he’s my boss. Yeah yeah I know what a cliche but I can’t make it up! He really was my boss and seeing him in a suit made me feel some type of way.  
   When we saw each other and made eye contact, Chanyeol smiled his big ass smile. He hadn’t changed that much since high school except he ended up growing a few more inches which I found utterly impossible. He starts walking towards me and my anxiety decided to sky rocket, not knowing how to handle this situation. Park Chanyeol looks incredible in a suit and that didn’t help either. Once right in front of me, he holds out his hand, obviously for a handshake and I, well, shake his hand. Not much too it even if I was an utter mess.  
   “Kyungsoo what a surprise to see you!” He practically yells, “What are you here working as?” He asks, which is entirely a valid question but I couldn’t help to feel inferior considering he looked much more than an intern.  
   “Oh it’s nice to see you as well Chanyeol,” I spit out, “I’m here as an… intern… not much ya know.”  
   “What do you mean! You should be excited! I mean I totally would considering you don’t get to work with an old high school friend all the time!” He exclaims  
   “What are you here as?” I ask wondering what this man could possibly be doing here.  
   “Oh I was hired as a manager,” He points out the little badge on his suit that said new manager, “I couldn’t be more excited to be quite on honest.”  
   “What department are you gonna be working in then?” I wondered since in high school he didn’t seem that interested in anything I was.  
   “Oh the robotics department! I know shocking right? After high school I got into a lot of the business side of robotics so I decided why the heck not pursue it ya know?” He says with confidence that you could literally smell. Or was that the bad cheese in the room? ly  
   “That… that means you’re my manager.” I end up saying, in shock that this man will be watching my every move while here.  
   “That’s amazing! But look I have to go but I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye Kyungsoo!” and with that I’m left by myself only with my thoughts to occupy me.  
   The next day I come in wondering if I’d run into Chanyeol again because, even if I don’t wanna admit it, it was nice seeing him. As I enter the front doors and walk towards the elevator, I see him running in once I enter the elevator. It was just me and him, in a small space. To me the atmosphere felt cramped but according to him, when I asked how he felt in that situation after we started dating, he said he felt happy since I guess I’m cute. No words were exchanged though once we left the elevator he did give me a slight not.  
Fast forward a couple months later I find flowers on my desk. Thinking it was a mistake I check the tag attached and they really were for me. I go to the desk behind me asking one of my internship buddies, Baekhyun, if he knew who brought these and all he did was snicker and said “You’ll see.” which scared me just a little. Throughout the pas few months Chanyeol and I did end up getting closer. He even gave me his number one night after work when we were taking a walk to our favorite little burger place. It was nice but I didn’t see it as anything romantic.  
   Later that day, I get a note that says to meet on the rooftop of the building in 30 minutes. I check the clock and I go home in 30 minutes so now I’m suspicious. Once I pack my stuff to leave I head to the rooftop. Yeah I know, stupid move what if it was a serial killer but hey, I was willing to risk it. Keep in mind its 10pm and dark as hell so when I open the door to the rooftop, seeing lights hung and a candle lit table was a bit shocking. After the initial shock I realize that Chanyeol is standing near the table, grin and all, in a marvelous blue velvet suit that made my insides melt.  
   I walk towards him question in my facial expression and he asks me if I was surprised.  
   “Of course I was surprised you idiot!” I laugh and hit him on the shoulder.  
   He pulls my chair out for me and I sit as he tells me that he had been planning this for the past two weeks which would explain why he had been so anxious lately. Throughout the dinner we laugh, he talks about his dog and I explain how good he looks in a suit which he follows up with a smirk since according to him he always noticed my stares. I blushed at the comment which then led him to hold my hand which made me even pinker. We eat in the peace of each others presence and realize its midnight once everything is over. He invites me back to his apartment and I get nervous but I still t accept the offer.  
   Once back to his apartment he introduces me to his dog coco, a cute little fella. After that he offers me wine which I gladly accept. Now sitting on the couch with wine glass in hand we talk. We talk even more than we did at dinner and it was amazing. We talked about our lives after high school. Also our lives during high school. We talk about how we’ve both been single for what feels like eternity which he agrees with saying all the men and women who hit on him just are never right for him. We end up watching a movie together which leads to us practically wrapped around each other cause he just had to pick the grudge.  
   The movie is finally done and we stay in the position we are for a good five minutes before he stares at me and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back without a thought knowing this is why I had been wanting to do since that faithful day I saw him for the first time in years. We break apart and he confesses that he had liked me since high school but never had the balls to say much. I obviously tell him I like him as well and we just kiss. We kiss until both of our breathes couldn’t take it anymore. Then we just cuddle. Not doing anything more but just cuddling which I sure didn’t mind.  
   That was how Park Chanyeol and I became a couple. How a new life for both of us started. With lots of laughs and lots of sadness to come.  
I love Park Chanyeol and Park Chanyeol loves me.


End file.
